-Warriors- Icestar's Destiny
by DINOSAUR215
Summary: Icestar has everything she's ever wanted, friends, family that loves her, and leadership of RiverClan. However, she has a hard path ahead of her, and she doesn't know it until it starts ripping at her like claws. Will she save her clan, or fall down with it?
1. Prologue

A violent blizzard was blowing through, it's howling wind raging across the landscape, as trees were covered in pounds of snow. The sky was almost black, except for the flurry, white snowflakes that flew madly into the air, as if attacking something invisible. Yowls of panic and despair suddenly erupted into the air, as paws thundered on the ground.

"Fishstar, we have to find a temporary home, possibly even stay with a clan, the camp is swamped in snow!" Whined a muscular gray tom, as a white tom with black paws stepped up to him, and shook his head.

"We will find a home, but not with a clan. They'll think we're weak."

Weak. The word filled the leader's mind, as he sighed and trudged through the raging storm. "Come on, RiverClan, we need to find a home! We will live in the twoleg's little barn in our territory until this blizzard settles." Fishstar yowled, as his clanmates followed, some doubting they would make it as far as a few fox-lengths. Suddenly, a gray she-cat, plump with kits, staggered out of the crowd, gasping in sharp pains.

"My kits, my kits!" The she-cat wailed in shrill panics, as her mate, a gray tom with white stepped over to her.

"You'll be fine, I'll help, Grayrock!" He offered, as he put a paw to her stomach, and began pushing on it. The RiverClan queen whimpered and shivered, as another shudder went through her frail, skinny body.

"Stormleap, please, go without me, I can do it on my own, I don't want you to die in this cold!"

Stormleap shook his head, as a tiny, little mewling head came into sight. Hope flared into the father, as he continued helping until it plopped into the snowy ground. Grayrock desperately dragged it to her warm tummy, as another pain shot through her tingling fur. She shrieked, as another head came into side. It was a small head, probably meaning a small kitten, but that didn't faze him as he gripped it and began pulling, while Grayrock pushed.

"Come on!" Stormleap exclaimed. "Just a little more, dear!"

"Ungh!" She moaned until the little cat slipped out, shivering as he put it next to it's mother's stomach. Instantly, the two began suckling the milk, purring loudly despite the cold winds howling across the landscape. The queen panted, smiling weakly as she wrapped her tail around them to warm them a little. "They're beautiful.. a she-kit and a tom.." She murmured, looking up at Stormleap.

Stormleap nodded, "And they'll be even more beautiful when they're warriors."

"Yes, but we'll see where their paths lead, never know if one chooses to be medicine cat or something." Grayrock chuckled, "Never know.."

"What will you name them?"

The voice of another cat shocked the two, until they turned and saw who it was. A pretty tan tom with white stepped up to the queen, blue eyes glowing with concern.

"Bluespirit, don't scare us like that!" Stormleap gasped, still recovering from the little fright, as the medicine cat inspected Grayrock, the she-cat panting and getting more tired with every passing heart-beat.

"She needs to get somewhere warm with those kits." Bluespirit stood up and announced, shaking off the cold flakes from his long, curly fur. "She'll die in this weather, she's too weak. Stormleap, I'll carry her, you get the kits. Have you named them?"

Grayrock spoke up suddenly, making the two jump and looked at her, "The she-kit, Icekit, for being born into this icy storm, and Blazekit, for warming his little sister." She laughed silently, "Brothers looking after sisters, classic."

The medicine cat chuckled himself, picking Grayrock up from the fluffy white ground, as Stormleap picked the kits up.

"Welcome, Icekit and Blazekit."


	2. Chapter 1

Shrieks and squeals filled the dampened den, the woven roof dripping with shiny, wet droplets as paws raced around. It was at least two and a half weeks later before the snow melted in the camp, and RiverClan were finally able to get away from the life-style of hiding from twolegs and dogs at the barn in their territory. Another shriek came out sharply, as a thud echoed in the enclosed space.

"No fair, Duckkit!" whined Icekit. "You're older, so it's not really hard for you to catch me!"

A shiny, golden furred she-kit chuckled, as she stood over the protesting kit. "Hey, must be because nature's on my side."

"Nuh-uh!" Icekit smiled, a challenge flashing in her beady, blue eyes, as he shot her paws forward and sent the shocked kit rolling across the nursery. "Now it's on my side, stupid fur-ball!"

"Nature's on neither side." Came a voice, as Grayrock stepped in between them. "Don't forget that blizzard. Mother nature must've been angry! And I'll be angry in a moment if you don't clean the bedding you messed up, Icekit." The mother shot an icy glare at the little one, as she kicked at the floor and rolled her eyes.

"Momma, we're still playing, can't we do it l-"

"No buts." Her mother interrupted. "Unless you want to spend the rest of the day cleaning and feeding the elders."

Icekit was about to let out a flurry of protests, when the image of the nasty ticks came into mind. She already had cleaned the elder's ticks just yesterday, and the sight of their tiny, little legs sent her into a frightened squeal._ Ugh.. never again!_

"Well? That moss isn't gonna fix itself!" Grayrock snapped impatiently.

Icekit was driven from her thoughts, as she sighed. "Yes mam," and went to her bedding, which looked more like shredded grass that had been trampled as if a miniature horse had gotten into the nursery. She looked around, seeing her brother, Blazekit, coughing and laying drowsily in a separate nest. He had to get his own nest, Grayrock was too scared that she and her kit would catch his sickness. She remembered her saying it was for his own good, and that he'd be allowed to sleep with them again once he got better. _Poor him, I wouldn't want to sleep alone either!_

"Hah, you have to clean your bedding and I don't!" Duckkit jumped over to her denmate and gloated, before a a fluffy, white tail wrapped around her.

"Not so fast." The voice mewed, as a cat's head bended over Duckkit. "You have to clean the bedding as well. Off with you."

"Awwww, mom!" Duckkit wailed, but shut her mouth afterwards when her mother gave her the 'death' glare. She made a humph noise, staring at Icekit for a heart-beat before storming off to the other ruined nest. _Serves her right!_ Icekit thought happily, before going back to fixing her bedding.

After Icekit finished with the nest, she yawned and plopped right down into it. The little kit was tired, but got back up when hearing her favorite play-mate just outside the nursery, Turtledove. The calico elder was her favorite, mainly because she would tell her stories and was the elder that accepted her offer to play more than any of the elders, who would rather sleep and eat all day.

"Turtledove, Turtledove!" The she-kit pelted out and grabbed a hold of Turtledove's leg, as she purred.

Turtledove looked down, smiled, and began playfully wailing, "Oh no, a snake's got a hold of me, what should I do?"

Suddenly, Icekit smirked, and began hissing like a snake, trying her best to intimidate one as she gnawed softly on the elder's leg. "Hsss, hss, I've got you now! I'll poison you and feed you to my baby snakes! They just love the taste of cat!" She then climbed onto her back and gnawed on her neck next, "This should kill you faster, old weakling!"

Turtledove couldn't help but stiffle a laugh, her teeth tickling her scruff as she closed her eyes. "Oh no, I can already feel the poison! No, I'm dead!" She then crumpled to the ground, pretending to be dead as Icekit shrilled.

"Come on out, baby snakes!" Icekit yowled, as Yarrowkit and Ocelotkit poked their heads out. They wanted to play too, so they started acting like snakes and padded out to join their friend.

"Mmmm mmm! A cat, delicious!" The blueish she-kit, Yarrowkit, purred,as the brown and black tom-kit, Ocelotkit, pretended to eat the calico she-cat. "Yum!"

Turtledove then rose to her paws, shaking her dirty fur roughly as she rasped, "Okay, little snakes, I must go to the dirtplace. Please, find someone else to eat and spare me!" She then limped off to the tunnel that led to the dirtplace, as the kits laughed and tackled each other.

"I'm hungry, better eat my snakelings so I won't be as hungry!" Icekit snarled playfully, landing a blow on Ocelotkit's ears as he squeaked, "Oh no, momma's betraying us, slither away!"

The two 'baby snakes' began scampering off back to the nursery, as Icekit yawned and looked up at the sky. It was already pink, slowly turning into blackness as Grayrock walked up to her.

"Time for bed, young one."

"M-momma." Icekit yawned, barely able to speak. "I'm not t-tired. I still wanna play, and Turtledove said that she would tell me a story after I was done with playing with my friends!"

"Well, I'm sure she won't mind if story time is delayed 'till morning." The queen murmured softly in Icekit's ear, as she picked her up gently by the scruff, and took her into the warm den. "Now, I want you asleep by the time I get back. I'm going to see Bluespirit to check if I need anything."

Once her mother was out of the den, she snuck up to her brother, who was crying in nausea and loneliness. _Should I talk to him? He might be mad at me for not visiting him as often.. _She shook her head. She didn't care if he was mad, he was going to get company, whether he liked it or not. After a few seconds, she gathered up her courage and soon stood beside Blazekit.

"Hey, Blazekit." She chirped, trying to sound happy, but her brother just turned.

"Aren't you busy acting as if I don't exist?" He replied. "You barely visit me.. always 'too busy' playing with your friends and listening to stories."

The little gray and white she-kit felt a pang of grief and shock for her brother, not liking what she heard. "Hey, don't worry, soon you'll be better and you'll be running around with us! Just keep thinking about that until it comes true!" And with that, she licked her brother's head, and padded back to her nest, just when their mother came back in.

"I thought I told you to be asleep by the time I came back." Grayrock silently snapped, as she tucked into the nesting with her little daughter.

"Sorry, mom, I was visiting Blazekit." She mewled. Grayrock took one glance at her, sighed, and put her head down as she quickly fell into a deep sleep. Icekit drew out her icy breath slowly, watching it as it waved into the air. The she-kit looked around the nursery next, seeing that all her friends were asleep with their mothers, even Blazekit was asleep, when he normally spent most of his nights puking and coughing. She then rested her fuzzy, little head down onto her white paws,as she whimpered. _I know I said he'll get better.. but what if he doesn't? What if he just keeps getting sicker and sicker until... he joins StarClan?_


	3. Chapter 2

The sun was barely rising, the dull leaf-bare sun letting a few rays shine on the frozen horizon. A few warriors had woken up, and the deputy, Shrewcatcher, was already setting up dawn patrols. Icekit's eyes began to slowly flutter open, as the dizziness of sleep began wearing off. She shook her head, and down to her tail, as she looked around. She saw that only one of her friends, Yarrowkit, was getting up slowly and arching her back in a long stretch.

Yarrowkig smacked her small jaws, as she tried to get some uknown, but nasty taste out of her mouth. "Yuck!" She spat. "Tastes like... rotten bird eggs? But I didn't eat eggs!"

"Sometimes that happens to me to.." Blazekit mumbled grumpily.

Icekit and Yarrowkit turned to see Blazekit wake up. He looked a little more sick than yesterday, the poor tom seemed as if he would never get better.

"Feel any better?" The golden she-kit blurted, as she stared at Blazekit with a questioning smile, cocking her head.

"Does it look like I feel better? I feel as if I've eaten a thousand pieces of crow-food." Blazekit snapped, eyes burning with anger as he turned away and went back to sleep, well, tried to go to sleep.

Icekit shook her head, her gray tail swishing angrily. _Why is he being so ignorant? He thinks he can act like a grumpy old elder just because he's super sick! I'll show him, if I ever become sick, I'll act grumpy towards him!_ The little she-kit shook some more, feeling a weird, itching sensation in her dirty scruff. "Why do I itch?"

"Fleas." Muttered Yarrowkit. "Everyone has 'em, and they sometimes itch like crazy."

"Then I hate fleas." Icekit growled, as she started clawing herself wildly on the back of her neck. "Die fleas, die die die!"

Suddenly, she felt something.. or someone.. push her over and twisted her head to see... Ocelotkit. The brown fur on his pelt bristled playfully, as he helped little Icekit up. "Mouse-brain, you don't claw yourself to death to get rid of fleas!" He spat, though not in a mean way, as he continued rambling, "You have to scratch fast but gently, try it."

_I don't need you to be my flea mentor!_ She thought angrily, but just shrugged her shoulders, as he began kicking softly at her scruff. Soon, the annoying itching soon faded away, and she purred in relief. "Thanks Ocelotkit." She purred. "It worked, the fleas went away!"

"Not forever, though." Ocelotkit warned, "They'll come back again, soon, they always do, always will, for the rest of our awesome lives!"

"Yeah, we'll have awesome lives!" Duckkit put in, jumping up to them. She guessed they didn't know she had woken up, because their fur was fluffed up in surprise.

"Duckkit.." The blueish she-kit, Yarrowkit, mumbled, "Quit doing that."

Duckkit felt embarrassment burn into her pelt, as all of the kits' eyes targeted her. After a few heart-beats of staying silent, Duckkit spoke up, a smirk hinting on her fluffy face, "I know what we can do today, let's get out of camp and catch prey! Then Fishstar will have to make us apprentices early, possibly even warriors!"

At first, Icekit and the rest of them stayed silent, but Ocelotkit chimed, "I'm in!"

"Us too!"Icekit and Yarrowkit said in unison, as they both blushed and looked at each other.

"No time for blushing, warriors!" Duckkit instantly mewed, sounding as if she was clan leader as she marched up and down in front of them. "Today, we go hunting for our clan! Any questions, warriors?"

The gray she-kit raised her paw. "Yes, Icekit?"

"How in StarClan's name are we going to get out of camp without being noticed?" Icekit whispered into her friend's ear, as Duckkit's eyes stayed widened for a moment.

"Uh.. about that.. I haven't actually planned that out yet.." She gave them a cheeky smiled, as she tried hiding her face.

"Wow, you came up with this great idea, and now we can't even go with it, because you were too lazy to come up with how we'll get out!" Yarrowkit snapped, her claws unsheathing as she snarled.

Ocelotkit, not wanting a fight to start, chipped in as he stood between them, "Simple, when there's no cats in the dirtplace, we can go through that!"

The kits thought about it, and nodded happily. "Great idea!"

So, the four little kittens scampered on into the dirt-place after waiting for Flowerstem, Yarrowkit's mother, to come out. It smelled of cat-dung, but they got out quickly, just in time to not be caught by the deputy. They would've been in so much trouble if he found out that they were having a secret 'mission. Duckkit quickly jumped ahead of the group, as she began leading them onward. "Duckkit.."

Duckkit spun around to face Icekit, who was trembling. "We don't even know the territory. I think we should stick near the camp."

"No!" Duckkit spat, "We're RiverClan, therefore, we should know it! Now.. uhh.. let's just keep going until we find something interesting for a camp, and then we can start our own, clan, WaterClan!"

"I'll be leader!" Icekit yowled.

"Shut up, they'll hear you!" Yarrowkit slapped her paw onto the shocked face of Icekit. "And who put you in charge, I'll be leader!"

Ocelotkit growled, "No, I will!"

"None of you will!" Duckkit suddenly pouted, as she stomped her big paws onto the grass-covered ground. "I'm the oldest, so I'll be leader. Ocelotkit and Yarrowkit, you're second oldest, Ocelotkit will be deputy and Yarrowkit will be medicine cat. Icekit, you'll just be a regular warrior."

Icekit's face screwed up in disappointment, but she didn't want to argue and attract unwanted visitors, so she just simply nodded and followed the trio from behind.

Shiny, gray and white fur ruffled in the wind, as the kit laid in the 'camp' next to the river. The kits had made their camp and dens out of twigs and reeds, and it didn't look nice, but it was good to them, and they had stayed in it for an hour.

"Uhh.." Icekit whimpered, looking up at Duckkit, as she mewled, "Duckkit.." Duckkit shot her a nasty glare. "I mean.. Duckstar, don't you think our parents will get suspicious, and come looking for us?"

Duckkit just laughed. "I set up some rocks under our nests. They'll just think we're super tired. Don't worry, we'll go back when they're asleep, we're just playing."

Yarrowkit was playing around with some herbs she found, and Ocelotkit pretended he was setting up a dusk patrol, even though he barely knew how to. Suddenly, gold fur flashed as Icekit was pinned to the ground. "Hey, leaders aren't supposed to play!" Icekit spat, her gray fur ruffled and bristling, as her eyes narrowed.

"Just because I'm leader, doesn't mean I can't have fun." Duckkit snarled. "Now go hunt with the deputy!"

Icekit didn't have enough time to reply, as a low bark echoed from the distance, the trees staying still, but rustles could be heard many mouse-lengths away. Whatever it was, it was loud, and sounded vicious. The kits became scared, as they huddled together. The noise got louder, as the unfamiliar smell began to wash over and swamp the kits. It continued getting stronger, and the crunching leaves still got louder and louder until...


	4. Chapter 3

"Ark ark! Bwark!"

The vile, yet unknown sound sent chills running down the little clans' spines.

"What do we do?" Gasped Yarrowkit, shivering the most as snow began falling ever so gently, "There's no real warriors with us, and we're still kits!"

"Nuh uh, we're warriors! Warriors, attack whatever is threatening our clan!" Duck'star' screeched, plunging herself towards the bushes. "Attack, for our clan!"

Ocelotkit cheered, and followed, as Yarrowkit followed as well through the thick snow. _Stupid, stupid mouse-brains! _Icekit followed, but wouldn't get near the thing hiding in the bushes, only to make sure they didn't get themselves killed by whatever it was. Suddenly, screeches and cries could be heard, as a flash of blueish fur and brown fur shot past. "Where's Duckkit?!" Icekit hissed.

"She's still back there.. the.. the monster grabbed her..."

"That dummy, she's gonna get herself killed! I knew this was a bad idea to go out and make our own clan!" The she-kit replied in an angry squeak, as she lashed her tail and stared at her two frightened friends. "I'm going to try and save Duckkit, I don't want her haunting our dreams just because we didn't save her.

With that, Icekit plunged toward the ravage noises before Yarrowkit or Ocelotkit could try and stop her. Part of her screamed at her to turn around and abandon Duckkit, to leave her for the thing to eat, but she knew better than that, she'd try to save her best friend... even if it kills her.

Icekit burst into the clearing, her mouth gaping when she saw the bloody mess of red on the snow, splattered everywhere like painting on a white canvas. She turned to see a sleek, sneaky looking canine creature, it's russet-colored fur mixed with black and white, as it stared hungrily at the newcomer. To Icekit's horror, she could see Duckkit dangling by her leg in the fox's mouth, her leg looked twisted and chewed badly, no fur on it or anything as blood spurted from it and landed onto the white, fluffy ground.

"Duckkit!" She screamed, as the fox threw her beside Icekit, and started for the little gray and white kitten.

"Duckkit!" Icekit exclaimed again.

Duckkit just weakly lifted her head,and saw the blurry shape of Icekit, her head dizzy and paws shaking. She tried to move her twisted leg, but pain shot through her, and she let a tiny mewl of agony escape her jaws. "Help.. me.." The little golden kit whined.

Icekit didn't know what to do. Either distract the fox from Duckkit and die, run and let Duckkit die, or try to drag her away and they both die. _It's so hard to decide, I don't want to die, but I don't want Duckkit to die either!_

The ugly canine got nearer, the moon rising, it's bright rays glinting on it's claws, as it got ready to deliver the final, deadly strike that would seal their fates...

**_Shlish!_**

"Yipe!" A flurry of black fur, teeth, and claws swirled around the clearing, and disappeared into a bush. Two more bodies came into the camp, their fur sleek and flat.

_Warriors, RiverClan warriors, our clanmates! They came to our rescue!_

The white she-cat with reddish splotches stepped up to Icekit and Duckkit, and snapped, "You're in so much trouble with your mothers when you get back, wounded or not, but go, now, while we get this mangy fox out of our territory!"

Without asking a question, Icekit grasped her golden friend's scruff, and scampered off to camp, nearly tripping over.

Ocelotkit and Yarrowkit came in from behind, both relieved and scared that they were going back to camp. "Sometimes, I think being killed by that fox would've been better than going back to our angry mothers.." Muttered Yarrowkit.

Icekit shot them a nasty glare, as she skidded on the wet, sloshed snow, as she snarled. "Be glad we're alive!"

Suddenly, her sentence raised thoughts.

_What if Blazekit is dead because of his illness?..._

__Note from author: Sorry that this chapter is kinda short. .


	5. Chapter 4

Icekit could hear her own breath, as she pounded with her friends toward camp, carrying Duckkit, who was dizzy and ready to black-out. _Why'd Duckkit have to do that stupid thing and try to attack that fox thing?_ She snapped in her mind, as the group slipped on the mud, soaked with melted snow, as she stopped at the camp entrance. They could hear their mother's crying and screeching in shear fear for them, as Turtledove and her mate, Kestrelflight, tried to calm them down. "Where's out kits, where are they?!"

Icekit felt guilty, hearing her mother's mad crying, as she crawled into the camp. "Here.." She mumbled in fear and hurt.

"Icekit!" Grayrock gasped. "You're in big trouble, but for now, we need to get Duckkit some help!"

Duckkit was screeching and crying in pure agony, as Bluespirit pushed the curious crowd away, and began inspecting the poor kit's leg. Bluespirit put some herbs on it, but it did no good, as he looked at her mother and Fishstar, shaking his head slowly and sorrowfully.

"No!" Jaypine, Duckkit's mother, threw her head back and wailed. "No, my daughter, she can't be... crippled!"

Duckkit heard the word, crippled, despite wailing loudly, as she began thrashing and crying more loud, her claws outstretched as she protested, "No, I can't be crippled, I was going to be a warrior!"

_Maybe if you hadn't have gone after the mangy beast, you would still be able to follow the path of a warrior! _She held that crude comment in her tongue, as she looked down guiltily.

"As for you, young lady, you'll be confined from going outside the nursery for a long time, and possibly even held back a moon from apprentice-ship, if Fishstar agrees." A dark growl sounded, as Icekit looked up to see the source of the towering shadow.

"Yes.. mother.."

Suddenly, screeches shot into the air, as the reeds near the crowd shuddered._I-is it the fox coming to look for us...? _But to her relief, it was just Ocelotkit, Yarrowkit, and the cats who had come to rescue them.

"Icekit, you're okay!" Ocelotkit squealed in satisfaction, as he hurled himself at the gray she-kit.

"Yes, I'm fine, now get off me!" Icekit growled. She hissed, as she stormed off into the nursery, where Grayrock grumpily waited with Flowerstem, both of their expressions looked alike, mad and scared.

Grayrock thrashed her tail, as she gripped Icekit's scruff, making her peep out in fear, as she just dropped her into the nest, and left without saying goodnight, or even giving her a kiss...

* * *

The next morning was rainy and stormy, not a single clear spot as the dark clouds blotted the sky, and let freezing rain fall down onto the cats of RiverClan. Barely any of the warriors or apprentices went out to hunt or train, for Bluespirit warned Fishstar to keep the clan in camp as much as possible, so the cold wouldn't spread quickly like a wild-fire in a forest. One of the apprentices, Riverpaw, a silver tabby she-cat, was trotting up to the deputy, purring as she waited to be called out for a patrol, despite the annoying rain-drops.

"Tinyspark, Waterfur, Riverpaw, you go hunt near the carrion place, there shouldn't shouldn't be any rats out thanks to this weather." Icekit could hear Shrewcatcher, as she just began to wake, the sound of pounding on the roof was noisy. She couldn't believe that the others were managing to sleep through it.

Just before she placed a paw into the muddy ground of the clearing, a quick movement shot through the air and landed on her paw.

"What did I tell you?" Grayrock snapped.

Icekit whined. Grayrock had been mean to her almost all night, blaming her for Duckkit's fate. "To not go outside for a while.." She muttered.

"Louder! I can't hear you!" The cranky queen snarled, as lightning flashed and lighted up the sky, blinding the cats for a brief moment.

"To not go outside!"

Lightning flashed again, and when the sky dimmed back to normal, Grayrock was standing in front of her, fur bristling. "You do not talk like that to your mother!" She growled, slapping Icekit... claws unsheathed.

"Ow, momma, that hurt!" The little kit squealed, as blood began welling up on her cheek. _She scratched me.. she actually hurt me.. my own mother!_

Suddenly, calico fur appeared beside Icekit. She looked up, and almost died of relief. _Turtledove, she's protecting me!_

"Grayrock, you know better than that! I know she wasn't supposed to talk like that to you, but does that give you any right to hurt her? No!" The graying elder snapped, teeth barred and claws unsheathed, in case the mother lost her mind.

Grayrock was hissing maniacly, her fur standing completely on end, as if ants had crawled into her. She took a step forward, threatening to lash out at Turtledove, before Shrewcatcher jumped in between them.

"Turtledove is right." The deputy snapped towards Grayrock. "Remember the warrior code, Grayrock, or you'll be facing some dire consequences."

Grayrock just stared at the deputy. It seemed as if the angry queen would swiped at his throat, and kill him on the spot, but she just turned as thunder rolled through the sky. "I will never treat her the same though.. she's a murderer, ruining poor Duckkit's life because of a stupid game." She snapped, looking at them for only a few more seconds, before dashing off into the dirt-place.

Icekit sighed, running into the medicine den. _Since mother won't forgive me.. maybe Duckkit will?_ Icekit purred at the thought, as she looked into the darkness of the den, and entered. "Duckkit? I came to say sorry for not getting you in time. Duckkit?"

Immediate pain surged through her body, sharp ends deepening into her scruff, as she was pinned quickly to the soft ground.

"It's all your fault!" The voice of the mysterious attacker boomed, as it continued, "You did this! If you had saved me, I wouldn't be crippled, I could still be a warrior apprentice in a moon, but know they're thinking of making me an elder once I'm warrior aged! I don't want to be the only young elder!"

Icekit then recognized the voice of her golden friend. "Duckkit, I said I'm s-"

"Sorry won't heal my leg!" Duckkit screeched in anger. "This is the last time I'm thinking of you as a friend.. o-our friendship is over!"

As if she disappeared, the weight lifted off of Icekit, as she could see the last of the golden fur of her old friend, before it was swallowed up by the darkness of the medicine den.

_No... this can't be happening.. is everyone turning against me because of one mistake?_


	6. Chapter 5

It had been six moons since that horrible accident, but the kits forgot about it... almost all of them. Duckkit was like Grayrock, lashing out at the kits, saying that they didn't save her. However one happy event did come out during those six moons. Blazekit was all better now, the sickness had mysteriously vanished, and it felt as if he was in a better, new body.

"Ah, I feel better!" Blazekit chirped happily, as he bounced around his sister, Icekit. "If I had to stay in my nest any longer.. well... I don't know whether I would've died of boredom or whatever sickness I had first!"

Icekit mustered up a giggle, as she batted his ears. "If I had to stay in there like you had too, I bet the whole clan would think I had rabies!"

The two siblings laughed, as Ocelotkit and Yarrowkit wrestled each other and rolled next to them. Yarrowkit was biting his tail softly, as Ocelotkit pummeled her tummy with sheathed claws.

"Die, ShadowClan scum, we can hunt at Carrion place whenever we want in winter!" Ocelotkit mewed triumphantly, as Yarrowkit hissed and shook her head.

"Not a chance, RiverClan fish-face!"

Icekit joined in, jumping onto Yarrowkit as Blazekit watched in amusement. "If you think that, ShadowClan warrior, then you're sadly mistaken!"

Yarrowkit screeched, as Icekit and Ocelotkit worked together as they pummeled her head. "Get off of RiverClan territory, or we'll gladly rip out your throat for you!"

Yarrowkit squealed, panting as she sighed. "Alright, RiverClan wins. I submit, I submit!"

The two backed off of their opponent, as they began laughing and chattering like birds. Blazekit caught a glimpse of golden fur, turning to see Duckkit storm her way over to the trio of friends.

"Shut up, mangy worms!" She spat. "I want you all to shut up, or better yet, die!"

"Hey.." Yarrowkit peeped up. "That's not nice!"

"What's not nice is not saving me! If you had saved me, I would still be able to become a warrior, but no, I'll probably have to be made elder once I'm as old as a warrior!" The angry golden she-kit spat, as she reared up and pounced onto Yarrowkit, her claws pricked on top of her throat.

"If we tried to save you, we would've ended up like you, or possibly even die!" Ocelotkit squared up to Duckkit, as Blazekit rammed the shocked Duckkit off of Ocelotkit's sister.

"Don't ever threaten to kill!" Blazekit growled. "Or are you planning to become a murderer?"

Suddenly, golden fur flashed, and Duckkit's mother, Sunpelt soon stood over the fighting kits. "Enough!" She growled. "I won't have any of you fighting on the day of your ceremonies!" She then grabbed Duckkit, and put her down away from her enemies, as she nudged her to the nursery. She then looked over to the kits, and sighed."I'm sorry.. she's just upset because she can't become a warrior.." Her eyes then teared up, as she stumbled into the nursery with her kit.

Icekit sighed, looking down as Blazekit, Yarrowkit, and Ocelotkit grumbled to each other of how rude Duckkit was lately.

Soon, there angry mumbles turned into joyful squeals when they heard Fishstar call, "Let all cats old enough to swim, join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

They squeaked in excitement, running up to the highrock before their clanmates could even exit their dens. It was obvious that they knew what the ceremony was for. Grayrock smiled to see Blazekit bound to the the meeting, but shot Icekit an icy glare when she jumped over to her brother. Just then, Riverpaw and Paddlepaw came into sight, as they trotted up to the kits.

"Congratulations." Paddlepaw mewed.

"Yeah." Riverpaw added. "I'm glad we won't be the only apprentices anymore. Too bad we're close to becoming warriors, I don't want to make you guys jealous.."

"Nah, it's okay." Blazekit chirped. "We're just happy to finally become apprentices!"

The apprentices nodded. "Well, I hope you all get good mentors!"

Ocelotkit and Yarrowkit purred, as Icekit and Blazekit just dipped their heads and smiled.

"Everyone, settle down!" Fishstar finally yowled. "The meeting will now commence."

The warriors of RiverClan snapped their necks around to glare happily at their leader, as Fishstar gave them all a warm smile in return.

"Cats of RiverClan, this ceremony is one of the most important there is, the making of new apprentices." He murmured. "Ocelotkit, Yarrowkit, Icekit, and Blazekit, please step forward."

The kits nodded, stepping foward as Fishstar looked down onto them.

"It is time that you become warriors. You all will be known as Ocelotpaw, Yarrowpaw, Icepaw, and Blazepaw. Ocelotpaw's mentor is Shrewtooth, Yarrowpaw's mentor is Tinyspark, Icepaw's mentor is Brambleberry, and I will mentor Blazepaw.

All the young cats purred in joy, touching their noses with their new mentors'. Icepaw looked at Blazepaw. _Lucky_ furball, he's gets the leader!

"May we all keep these apprentices safe in their journey to becoming loyal and devoted warriors." Fishstar yowled into the bright, blue sky, as the clan began cheering the new apprentices' names.

"Ocelotpaw, Yarrowpaw, Blazepaw, Icepaw!"

Icepaw purred in embarrassment and relief, as she stuffed her face into her brother's fur with tears of swelling pride.

_Finally, apprentices at last!_


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning, the sun rose into the blue, clear sky. The new-leaf flowers were beginning to blossom, as leaf-bare had ended just a day or two ago. The new apprentices, Yarrowp, Ocelotpaw, Icepaw, and Blazepaw, were all asleep in their new cozy den.

"Come on, lazy kits!" A voice shouted concernedly into the den. "We don't have all day to train, you know!"

Icepaw groggily opened her eyes, hearing her mentor's voice as she padded out. The sun shined gruesomely, hitting her eyes as she flinched and blocked the rays with her tail for a moment.

"Can I rest a little longer? I just became apprentice yesterday.." The young she-cat pleaded with tiredness, as she staggered a bit to keep balance.

"Soon, you'll have to wake up more earlier than this," Brambleberry explained with a hint of anger in her mew, her cream and brown-splotched fur bristling a bit. "So might as well get used to it."

Icepaw growled, but received a harsh glare from her mentor.

"I don't want you getting in trouble on your first day, so be good, Icepaw." Brambleberry sighed, flicking her tail for the apprentice to follow as she padded quickly towards the entrance.

As Icepaw followed her mentor, she could see the warriors of RiverClan greeting her, as kits whined and begged to go outside of camp. One of the queens brushed them away with her plumy tail, as she gracefully trotted to the nursery with her mewling off-springs.

Icepaw sighed,smiling as she padded out into the forest with her mentor. SUddenly, familiar voices chirped and shouted, as Ocelotpaw and Yarrowpaw burst out and stood beside her, their mentors following.

"Hiya, Icepaw!" Yarrowpaw squeaked. "I'm so glad that I'm an apprentice, I could hardly get any sleep last night!"

Icepaw nodded, as her gray-white tail swished back and forth and tickled her friend's nose. "I could hardly sleep because of you, too."

Ocelotpaw tackled Yarrowpaw before Icepaw could say anything, as Tinyspark growled and dragged him off of her apprentice. "Enough fooling around, we're going to show you the territory for today."

The little blueish she-cat shrugged her brother away, as she smiled and purred, "Goody, the territory!"

"But first things first.." Shrewtooth added in, "We'll have to patrol the border with ThunderClan at Sunningrocks, they could be trying to take it from our paws again.."

Icepaw's mouth gaped, as Ocelotpaw and Yarrowpaw squealed in excitement.

"We get to see Sunningrocks!" Yarrowpaw purred, as she nipped teasingly at her brother. Ocelotpaw growled and swatted back.

"Enough!" Shrewtooth snapped, stomping into the fight as he pushed them away from each other. "Quit playing as if you're just a bunch of little kittens! We've got a territory to show you, and we don't have all day to do it."

The golden-black splotched apprentice bowed his head in embarrassment, as his sister did the same. Yarrowpaw walked over to her mentor, as Shrewtooth nudged Ocelotpaw forward to the group.

_Kiss-up.._ Icepaw thought in annoyance. _Shrewtooth is such a fun-ruiner.__ It's as if he doesn't know what fun is, not even as a kit. _Her thoughts were disturbed as Brambleberry loomed next to her.

"Come on, we need to go now if we're gonna get back to camp in time for cleaning ticks."

Suddenly, Ocelotpaw and Yarrowpaw arched their backs and stuck their tongues out, as they opened their mouths for the most common reaction, "EWWWWW!"

Both of their mentors just cast them an angry glare, as they turned tail and began bounding gracefully into the forest. Icepaw looked around, making sure to get a good whiff of the scent of the scenery, and take long glimpses. Soon, she could hear the gurgling of water, as she swished her head around and her eyes widened.

"This, is Sunningrocks." Shrewtooth began to explain, "This is where more battles than we can count have been, fighting ThunderClan too keep the hunting grounds that is rightfully ours, so our warriors can hunt here, elders can rest here, and kits can play here."

Tinyspark bounced forward, nearing the river to get ready to swim to the rocks, as she mumbled, "Enough jabbering, we've got territory to check and tour, remember?"

"Of course. Sorry." The deputy bowed his head, as he leaped into the water. She watched as he moved his legs gracefully through the drifting current, how he poked only his nose and eyes out of the water, and used his tail to steer.

"Come." Brambleberry mewed in her ear, as she snapped from her thoughts and followed her with her friends. Icepaw's mentor looked at them three, and instructed carefully, "Now, in order to swim, you have to kick your legs gently. If you kick them hard and vigorously, it'll just make it harder to stay above the surface, and you'll get tired more quickly. Kick. Gently. You also have to steer with your tail, it helps, and keep your eyes and nose above the water unless diving under. Got it?"

"Yes." Yarrowpaw and Ocelotpaw nodded in unison, as Icepaw purred and shuffled her paws.

"Alright then, let's go." Tinyspark butted in, as she slipped into the cold water and swam gracefully across. Icepaw followed, leaping in. Suddenly, she almost quit swimming as the iciness shot through her body. _It's water, get used to it.._ She thought to herself, forcing her legs to thrash slowly, bringing her forward into the water and taking her across the gently flowing river. She could feel some rocks brushing against her fur, growling when she felt the slimy ones rub her.

Finally, she could feel herself rise as the water seemed to shrink. Before she knew it, she was standing on dry, warm rocks, as the sun's rays beat down on them.

"Well done." The voice of her mentor murmured beside her, as she purred. "You now know how to swim. So do your two friends."

Icepaw giggled, as Tinyspark and Shrewtooth stood on the rocks, waiting. The trio of apprentices bounded onto the stoney, bumpy landscape of Sunningrocks, and began marking. Suddenly, Brambleberry's fur shot up and began bristling, as she arched her back and barred her teeth.

"ThunderClan scent on the rocks! Fresh too, they're trying to reclaim what's ours, and they're nearby!"

"Correct." Snickered a voice from the bushes, as a heavily scarred tom slipped out from the leaves. Five more bulky figures appeared beside the tom, as he snarled, "I won't let my clan starve any longer. New-leaf is here, but that doesn't mean we've recovered from leaf-bare yet. This territory is ours, and you know it. Got that, fish-faces?"

Shrewtooth just bounded forward and hissed. "Not a chance, kittypet! These rocks were always ours, even when the river changed course! Besides, all you ever want to do here is sleep like a bunch of fat kittypets. You wouldn't know what to do with a mouse if one sat on your paws, Scarstar!"

The ThunderClan leader growled, a challenge flickering in his eyes. "Fine, if you want a fight, I guess you can have one. ThunderClan, attack!"


	8. Chapter 7

The roar of angry cats and the smell of scarlet blood filled Icepaw's senses, as she shook her head and looked on in despair. _This isn't supposed to happen! We're supposed to be touring the territory! I don't even know how to fight properly yet!_

Suddenly, the weight of a bulky, tall cat pressured onto her body, as she wailed and fell down onto the dirt.

"Hah, this will be easy, considering the weak apprentices you brought, Shrewtooth!" The tom hissed, as he whacked her face with his lethal, black claws.

"Keep saying that to yourself, Mouse brain!" Tinyheart shouted, as she tackled Icepaw's attacker.

"That's MouseTAIL!" He hissed, as he grappled with the she-cat, and they both rolled around, kicking up dirt and grass as they flew into the mild air.

Icepaw looked around in sheer fear. _What do I do.. what do I do?!_ She saw that Yarrowpaw and Ocelotpaw were standing together, clawing blindly at a ThunderClan warrior, keeping the cat back. She had to admit, they were doing well, but how long would they be able to keep it up?

Just as she feared, a comrade came to help his clan mate, as they both barred down onto the helpless apprentices, their shrieks and cries sounding loudly as blood flew in the air.

"NO!" Icepaw wailed in despair, jumping forward as she clung onto the brown pelt of her friend's first attacker. The tom snarled, rolling over and squishing the breath out of her.

"Ack!" She gasped, struggling to get out from under him, as the second opponent jumped forward and clamped her strong, powerful jaws around Icepaw's neck. Icepaw kept struggling, but soon, she felt the world slowly spinning, blackening...

"Hey!" The she-cat attacker snapped, as Ocelotpaw rammed into her with all the energy he could muster. He began biting her leg over and over, and gave her a warning nip on the ear, as she ran off into the undergrowth.

"Icepaw, quick, go get help!" Shouted the yellowish tom, before he was overwhelmed by the same cat that had attacked him and his sister in the beginning. Icepaw nodded, as she turned tail and fled towards the river. Just as she thought, a pair of four paws thundered after her. _Don't they know they don't have to kill, or have they forgotten the warrior code?_

She was close to the water, but before she got to reach out into the liquid, paws slammed onto her head, and everything went black.

* * *

A pale blue sky and trees in the horizon began slowly appearing, as Icepaw blinked her eyes open. Instantly, she felt pain strike her body, as she winced. She remembered the fight, but have they lost? She struggled to get herself up, as she shook her sore head to try and get rid of the pain, and crawled out of the medicine den.

All of her clanmates turned and looked at her, relief suddenly flowing over them, as some came to greet the young apprentice.

"Icepaw, you're alive!"

"We thought you were dead for sure!"

"Would you like some water?"

"Sis!"

Blazepaw came bounding over to her. "Sis, you're alright! I wish I was with you, though, then we'd probably have had a higher chance of winning."

Her eyes widened, as she murmured in dismay, "You mean, ThunderClan owns Sunningrocks now?"

"Sadly.. yes.." Blazepaw whimpered, scuffling the ground with his tan paws. "But look at the bright side, next time we fight them, we'll be more experienced, so we'll have a bigger chance of beating an opponent!"

Icepaw nodded, but she was still worried. Something about how they moved, how they looked, really bothered her. They weren't just ordinary cats anymore, they were like powerful fighting machines, hunger lending strength to even the weakest ThunderClan warriors.

"You should've seen how they fought, though! It was as if they got their strength from StarClan!" Icepaw gasped, her ears pinning down as her body began throbbing in sheer agony.

"I know, Yarrowpaw told me all about it!"Blazepaw sounded rather excited than scared. "Think of what would happen if I beat one of them, I'd be the best apprentice in the clan, no, the best warrior!"

"That's not the point!" She spat. "They're so hungry with power and strength, they think the warrior code doesn't apply to them anymore, they think they can kill warrior cats without mercy now just because they're really hungry! I was about to DIE, if Ocelotpaw didn't help!" Suddenly, her concern for her young friend pounded in her chest.

"Wait.. where's Ocelotpaw, how is he?"

"Well... he's not dead, but he's been out for the whole day, you and Yarrowpaw woke up a few times to eat, drink, and groom." Blazepaw sighed. "Gosh darnit, he'd better not die on us, he just became an apprentice yesterday!"

"Poor thing.." Icepaw mewed in despair. "What about mother, has she ever visited me?"

"No, she said she doesn't even want to lay her eyes on you." He whimpered. "Why does mother hate you so much?"

She whined, really not wanting to tell him why, but she breathed in and let out the words, "Well, Duckpaw's leg was twisted and she can't become a warrior, momma blamed me for it."

"That's just wrong!" Blazepaw growled, his instincts telling him to scream and attack his mother.

Suddenly, he could hear the meows of the border patrol calling for him. He gave an apologetic nod to his sibling, before he turned tail and dashed over to where his mentor stood with the rest. Icepaw sighed, whimpering.

_How are we supposed to survive.. if ThunderClan's gonna KILL just for one measly mouse?_


	9. Chapter 8

A milky, round moon began rising in the blanket of night, as crickets let out their spring-time songs. A few fireflies danced about here and there, and murmuring could be heard through the reed barrier of RiverClan's camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around me! It is time to choose the cats who will go to the gathering!"

Icepaw's ears twitched, as she trotted over to where her leader sat. She could hear the grass crunching behind her as Blazepaw and Yarrowpaw rushed forward. Ocelotpaw didn't follow... The young apprentice had caught a fever yesterday, the day after the agonizing ThunderClan ambush. It was clear from how he got the fever, the wound on his face was getting worse and more infected, even the medicine cat wasn't sure if he could heal the ill-tempered Ocelotpaw.

"Ocelotpaw's probably not gonna make it.. he's been getting worse, and he still is.." Yarrowpaw, Ocelotpaw's sister, muttered as she stopped.

Icepaw sniffled a little, understanding how she felt. She had felt the same way when Blazepaw was very sick as a kit.

Fishstar's words interrupted the she-apprentice's thinking, "Shrewtooth, Grayrock, Icepaw, Blazepaw, Yarrowpaw, Divingspirit, and Kestrelflight. Come now."

Icepaw's ears pricked a bit in excitement, as she and her two friends bounded after the patrol. Divingspirit, a gray she-cat with black paws, walked with Kestrelflight, a tan tom with white paws and tabby stripes. Their paw-steps matched perfectly, as they twined tails. _They must be mates.._ Icepaw thought, as she dreamed of herself having a mate, and pretty kits.

"Hey, Icepaw," Blazepaw chirped, "When we're coming back home, let's prank them!"

"Uh.. yeah.." She replied, and went back to day-dreaming...

* * *

Icepaw's eyes widened in surprise, as she glanced around the hollow, which was filled with many cats. She noticed ShadowClan and WindClan.. but ThunderClan had not arrived yet... _Oh StarClan...please don't let them be planning an attack..._

"Here they come.." Blazepaw muttered, and his sister risked a glance at the other edge of the clearing. The ThunderClan cats were pouring into the gathering area, their eyes cold and movement quick, as they wondered into an empty spot and sat down. Icepaw let out a sigh of relief, but she still worried.

The sounds of chattering erupted into the still air, as the scents of all four clans mingled together. Yarrowpaw was seen stalking towards a group of ThunderClan apprentices, but the the young cats just snapped at Yarrowpaw and laughed at her as she walked away.

"Stupid fur-balls.." She muttered, "I only wanted to have a friendly conversation and to try to make peace with them.."

"Just ignore them." Icepaw mewed, as she shot an angry glare at the snickering apprentices. They went back to their talking, as Icepaw let her eyes rest back onto her friend. "How about we just go talk with some WindClan apprentices? After all, they're our allies."

Yarrowpaw gave a quick, curt nod, as so Blazepaw, as they trotted on to find the WindClanners. Sure enough, after a few heart-beats, the scent of the moor and rabbits got very strong when they entered into a crowd. There was a very small group of WindClan apprentices, and they went over to them to chat.

"Hi!" Icepaw chirped, and the other young cats turned their heads.

"Hi!" They replied in unison, and each of them stared at each other.

"Mind if we talk with you guys?" Blazepaw asked, his ears flicking as he hoped they would say yes.

Before the WindClan apprentices could respond, a loud yowl broke through the sky, "Silence, the gathering will now commence!"

Icepaw, Yarrowpaw, and Blazepaw sighed, as they trotted away back to their own clan. They each shuffled down and took their places next to each other, as they stared up at the great rocks and waited for the leaders' speeches.

A white she-cat, with a few scratches on her muzzles, stepped forward. Icepaw guessed she was ShadowClan by the way she moved, and how much pride and ambition gleamed in her eyes.

"ShadowClan is doing well." The ShadowClan leader meowed in satisfaction, as her tail sweeped from side to side and she continued, "Lots of prey have returned this new-leaf, and we've had three litters of kits this moon. We have a new warrior, Sharpfang." She then stepped back and sat down, as the cats below cheered for ShadowClan's newest warrior.

Once the hollering died down, WindClan's leader, a proud brown tom with tabby stripes and a white stomach, took the other leader's place, as he began, "WindClan has been doing good as well, Webstar, and we have been recovering from your raid."

Icepaw's ears twitched. _At least we weren't the only ones to be attacked..._

"WindClan has received two new apprentices, Horsepaw and Runningpaw." The cats below cheered yet again, and stopped when he lifted his tail, "Sadly.. we lost a warrior from the raid, and an elder to sickness." The leader didn't state their names, probably because they were one of the best cats in WindClan.

"I never ordered my cats to kill your warriors, Summerstar." Webstar snapped, her fur beginning to bristle, but Summerstar ignored her and backed up.

Before Fishstar had the chance to start his Clan's speech, Scarstar nudged him aside and opened his mouth to begin, "ThunderClan is stronger than ever!" he yowled, his voice sounding more as if he had just won a battle than a normal speech tone, "We have beaten RiverClan in a raid, and took back Sunningrocks!"

As the ThunderClan warriors yowled and screeched in victory, the RiverClan warriors beside them hissed and glared at them. Icepaw frowned, as she turned to her brother and Yarrowpaw. "Show offs.."

The other clans didn't bother to join in the cheering, as Scarstar proceeded with his words, "We have three new warriors, Dustystep, Flowerpetal, and Treeclimber."

The clans cheered, and then stopped as Fishstar came up to Scarstar. "I believe that is all you will say for tonight." He mewed, a hint of anger sparking in his tone, as Scarstar simply moved away. Fishstar then cleared his throat, as he began announcing, "RiverClan is doing fine, and our warriors are ready for any battle and danger that comes our way. We have four new apprentices, Icepaw, Blazepaw, Yarrowpaw, and Ocelotpaw." The clans below cheered yet again, except for ThunderClan, who stared at Fishstar with icy glares of hatred. "Sadly, Ocelotpaw could not be here due to injuries, but he will recover." Fishstar didn't sound so confident when he said that the apprentice would recover. Perhaps even he knew that Ocelotpaw would probably die in the state he was in now.

"That's all for RiverClan." Fishstar put as an end for his speech, as he lifted his tail and yowled, "RiverClan! Move out!"

"Not so fast!" Scarstar snapped, stepping forward. "I want to speak with you when the other clans.. and your clanmates... leave."

Fishstar glanced at his deputy, and then back at Scarstar. "Fine, but I'm letting Shrewtooth stay with me, in case you try something mouse-brained."

Webstar and Summerstar stared at the two other rival leaders in confusion, but it didn't matter to them as they led their clan out of Four Trees. Shrewtooth told on of the senior warriors to lead the patrol back home, as RiverClan moved out and Icepaw followed. Blazepaw itched to stay behind, but Yarrowpaw nudged him forward, telling him to follow his clanmates.

Icepaw glanced at the two, and whispered to them as they trudged through the dark undergrowth, "I don't like what Scarstar's doing.." Her eyes then clouded with suspicion, "I get the feeling that something terrible will happen..."


End file.
